Worf
|Assign=first officer, |FinalAssign= |Rank=commander |Insignia= |Office=Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire |InOffice=2376–2378 |altimage= |altcaption=Lieutenant Worf in 2364 }} Worf, son of Mogh, of the House of Martok, (2340- ), also known as Worf Rozhenko, was a male Klingon, was one of the single most influential people in Klingon and Federation politics of the late 24th century. Worf was directly responsible for the ascension of two Chancellors of the Klingon Empire, Gowron in 2367, and Martok in 2375. Worf was also responsible for the installation of Emperor Kahless in 2369. The first Klingon in Starfleet, Worf served notable tours of duty aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] , the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]], IKS Rotarran and Starbase Deep Space 9 before being appointed Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire in 2375. In 2378, Worf resigned from his ambassadorial post and returned to Starfleet, serving on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]]. Early life Worf was born on the Klingon homeworld Qo'noS on May 23, 2340. He was named after his grandfather, General Worf. His father, Mogh, head of a noble house, was an influential starship captain who served as first officer under K'mpec, and became a friend and ally during K'mpec's career on the Klingon High Council; his mother, Kaasin, was a master of the mok'bara art of combat. He had one younger brother, Kurn. By the age of six, Worf was already proficient with the bat'leth, a traditional Klingon bladed weapon. When his father and mother were given the task of rooting out a traitor on the outpost on[Khitomer, Worf insisted on accompanying them. Mogh did not find the traitor in time to save the Khitomer outpost from being devastated in a brutal and unprovoked assault from the Romulan Star Empire, in response to false intelligence indicating weapons of mass destruction were being developed on Khitomer. Worf was one of the few survivors of the massacre. His infant brother, Kurn, was left behind on Q'onoS in the care of a family friend and Klingon Imperial Intelligence agent named Lorgh. The first vessel to respond to the outposts distress call was the Federation starship Intrepid . Worf was discovered buried in the rubble of his family's residence by a Starfleet officer named Sergey Rozhenko, and it was determined that he had suffered some brain damage, losing part of his memory. Rozhenko spent much of his off-duty time with Worf, aiding in his recovery. After learning from another survivor, Worf's nursemaid Kahlest, that the boy's life may be in danger if he stayed in the Klingon Empire, Rozhenko convinced his wife Helena that they should adopt the boy. Lorgh used his connections in the Empire to ensure the adoption's legality, and began to raise Kurn himself. The Rozhenkos raised Worf on the farming colony of Gault and on Earth in Russia and the city of Minsk, with their own son Nikolai "Simon" Rozhenko. While living on Gault, Worf was active on the local soccer team, serving as team captain. In 2353, during a tense game, a crucial play caused Worf and an opponent named Mikel to leap up and attempt to hit a high-flying ball with their heads. The two impacted, and force of the impact was such that, while Worf did not even feel the hit, Mikel's neck was broken. Mikel died the next day; the tragic accident prompted Worf to become very restrained in his behavior and emotional outbursts for the rest of his life, mindful of Human frailty. In 2355, when his foster parents arranged for him to stay at his cousins on the Klingon home world. He visited the Great Domes of Qo'noS and upon gazing at them, he stated that he felt that he had finally came home even if his cousins didn't want to have anything to do with him. Starfleet Academy In the year 2357, Worf and Nikolai enrolled in Starfleet Academy. Upon arriving at the Academy, a Brikar cadet named Zak Kebron picked a fight with Worf believing that Klingons had no right to join Starfleet. Rather than expel the two students before they could even report to their first classes, the Academy decided to make the pair roommates, forcing them to work out their differences. Worf soon joined a study group that originally included his brother, cadets Mark McHenry and Tania Tobias of Earth, and Soleta of Vulcan. After Worf and Kebron came to state of mutual understanding and respect (if not actual friendship), Kebron joined the group as well. When the squad was told that they were going on a training exercise on Prometheus Station, the cadets had no reason to believe that anything was amiss. They unexpectedly came under attack from a Romulan warbird and, suddenly without a commanding officer, were forced to work together to save each other's lives. In the end, however, none of it was real. The real training exercise was not on Prometheus Station, but on an Academy holodeck. The experience made Worf's brother realize that Starfleet was not the place for him, and he returned to Russia. During his time at the academy, other people would give Worf a hard time regarding his heritage. This led his ancestry to become a "sensitive issue." K'Ehleyr A few months later, Worf's squad (dubbed the "Dream Team"), were assigned as liaisons to the colony world of Dantar IV, a Federation/Klingon co-venture that was having troubles. Once on Dantar, Worf met a Klingon emissary named K'Ehleyr, to whom he formed an immediate attraction. When an unknown force attacked the colony, there were not enough evacuation ships for everyone. Worf, his squad, and and a squad of Klingons under the command of K'Ehleyr stayed behind so the civilians could escape. Worf and K'Ehleyr worked together and got their respective squads to work together as well. During this time, Worf's attraction to K'Ehleyr grew. After Soleta captured one of their attackers, a Brikar named Baan, Worf would not allow the Klingons to incarcerate Kebron simply because of his ancestry. After rescue came in the form of the USS Repulse, it was revealed to the cadets that the Brikar government had briefly declared war against the Federation. Worf and K'Ehleyr parted company in the transporter room of the Repulse, and Worf said that he did not believe that the two of them would meet again. K'Ehleyr disagreed. It turned out that K'Ehleyr was correct. The two would meet more than once in the coming years, and engage in a physical relationship. K'Ehleyr hid from Worf the fact that she became pregnant and gave birth to his son, Alexander. Starfleet officer USS Aldrin Worf served as an ensign aboard the USS Aldrin from the years 2361 to 2364. Also on the Aldrin were "Dream Team" alumni Soleta and Tania Tobias. In 2363, Worf was a part of an away team on the planet Kalendra Minor that was attacked by Romulans. This was the first time Worf had encountered the race since his parents' deaths all those years ago, and he did not hesitate to use lethal force against those that he encountered. ''Enterprise''-D In 2364, Worf transferred to the Federation's new flagship, the with the rank of Lieutenant, junior grade under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Worf's life changed quickly aboard the Enterprise. In late 2364, he became the ship's chief of security after the death of the previous position holder, Lieutenant Tasha Yar. By 2366, he was given the rank of full Lieutenant. In 2366, he was reunited with his brother, Kurn, who was now serving in the Klingon Defense Force. Kurn informed Worf that their father, Mogh, was accused of being the traitor that aided the Romulans at Khitomer all those years ago. Mogh's accuser was Duras, Son of Ja'rod. It was later revealed that Ja'rod himself had been the traitor, and that the Klingon High Council was covering up the truth behind Khitomer to protect Duras' politically powerful family, the House of Duras. Worf accepted discommendation to protect the Klingon Empire and prevent a civil war. When K'Ehleyr discovered the truth in 2367, she confronted Duras and Duras murdered her, leaving Worf with the young son that he only just discovered that he had. Worf slew Duras under the Klingon Right of Vengeance aboard Duras' ship; only by virtue of the intervention of Captain Picard, then serving as Klingon Arbiter of Succession, was Worf spared a court-martial and dishonorable discharge from Starfleet. Worf and Kurn were instrumental in the accession to power of Chancellor Gowron, son of M'Rel, over Toral, son of Duras, in the years 2367 and 2368. For their assistance, Gowron restored their family name and gave Kurn a seat on the High Council. In late 2368, he began a romantic relationship with ship's Counselor Deanna Troi that lasted close to two years. Late in 2368 (stardate 45934.7), Worf was set on the diplomat's path when Picard chose him to handle negotiations in a dispute between Rigelians and Kaylar on the Federation colony of Votar VII. After choosing Ensign Ro Laren to assist him, Worf spoke with the involved parties to little gain and made a failed non-lethal assault on a Kaylar-held dam. Using the early French diplomat Talleyr and as example, Picard suggested Worf try an alternative approach. After uncovering Rigelian duplicity, Worf threatened to abandon them to it and to cut future Federation contracts with the Rigelian group. Administrator Pahtel yielded and both sides returned to negotiations In early-2369 Worf, Geordi and Ro Laren took the shuttlecraft Goddard to receive Starfleet briefings. On their return journey the shuttle was forced to drop out of warp due to solar flare activity and crash landed on the planet Riat. The shuttle damaged beyond immediate repair and the planet inhospitably cold the away team sought shelter in a nearby Dracon monastery. Unfortunately the order of monks in the monastery had become violent and cannibalistic due to radiation from the solar flares causing a mutation in an algae in their water supply. The team were forced to fight the monks off several times before another shuttle from the Enterprise arrived to rescue them. In 2369, Worf was instrumental in having the clone of the original Kahless the Unforgettable installed as Emperor of the Klingon Empire. In 2370, the Enterprise-D rendezvoused with the Goddard, carrying retired Captain Montgomery Scott. Scott utilized the old logs of the original USS Enterprise and recreated the gravity slingshot that propelled the Bounty 2 back through time, with the Enterprise following. Although they were able to determine the ship was in the late 23rd century, Worf was unable to detect any subspace traffic on any frequency used by the Federation, Klingons, or Romulans. Later, after assuming the Borg were controlling an officer aboard the Alliance vessel they encountered, the Wisdom, Worf and two of his ensigns, Porfirio and Houarner, waited to take the spy into custody. The Borg Queen-controlled Narisian Balitor was able to take a phaser from Porifio, but Worf and Houarner were able to subdue her. Later that year, Worf defied orders to report to the bridge when the Enterprise came under attack, instead going straight to Deanna Troi's quarters. Fortunately his instincts were correct and his actions saved Deanna's life, he was reprimanded by Captain Picard for defying orders never the less. Later when Deanna had recovered, he walked in on her and Commander Riker having a pillow fight, dropping the flowers he had bought her in the process, the two were able to reassure Worf they were just acting as friends as Riker departed on a date leaving Worf and Deanna to their romantic evening. By the time the Enterprise was lost on the planet Veridian III in 2371, Worf had risen to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Shortly after the destruction of the Enterprise-D, Worf proposed marriage to Deanna, and she accepted. The engagement was short lived. After a harrowing experience involving Romulan known as Sela, Deanna realized that she still had feelings for her first love, Commander William T. Riker. The two broke off their relationship, but remained friends. Deep Space 9 and the Defiant After the destruction of the Enterprise and his break-up with Deanna, Worf took a leave of absence from Starfleet and traveled to the Klingon monastery on Boreth. It was there that he received his orders to report to Starbase Deep Space 9 in the Bajor sector in early 2372. Klingon Chancellor Gowron had amassed a large fleet of ships for reasons unknown, and the station's commander, Captain Benjamin Sisko, had requested Worf's assistance in discovering the truth. When Worf discovered that the Klingons were planning on attacking Cardassia, Worf relayed this information to Sisko. Gowron was willing to forgive Worf for this, but only if he accompanied Gowron for the assault on Cardassia. When Worf refused, Gowron stripped his family of land and title, effectively restoring his state of discommendation. Sisko offered Worf the position of station's strategic operations officer, coordinating Federation assets throughout the bustling Bajor sector, as well as the position of first officer of the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] -- a switch to the command track. Worf accepted. Worf served in those positions for four years, throughout the Dominion War. Following a time-travel mission to DS K-7 in 2268, Worf then participated in removing DS9's tribbles using a phaser rifle. He also commanded the Defiant during the Second Borg incursion where the Defiant was almost destroyed but still salvageable. Worf helped rescue General Martok, son of Urthog, who had been replaced by a Founder, from a Dominion internment camp in 2373. The two became fast friends, and Worf eventually underwent a ritual making himself Martok's brother by blood and a member of the House of Martok. He briefly commanded his son Alexander, who had joined the Defense Force, when Worf was temporarily attached to General Martok's vessel, the IKS Rotarran. In early 2374, Worf married Starfleet Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax, a Joined Trill; the union lasted until her untimely death in late in December of that year. During the war, Worf and Jadzia served together on an important mission to extract a Cardassian defector; when Jadzia's life was endangered, Worf chose to save her instead of the defector, earning a major reprimand/permanent demerit due to "dereliction of duty". It was Captain Sisko's opinion the reprimand might prevent Worf from ever earning command of his own ship, but that as a man Sisko could not fault Worf for rescuing his wife. Ambassador Worf Towards the end of the war, Worf was instrumental in the installation of Martok as the new Klingon Chancellor, after Gowron's dishonorable actions caused the deaths of many Klingon warriors. Gowron had taken personal command of Defense Force assets on the front lines, and was purposefully launching suicidal and wasteful attacks in an attempt to discredit the popular Martok, whom Gowron had come to see as a threat to his power base. Worf challenged Gowron to a duel for his actions and killed him; Worf then had the right to become Chancellor himself, but instead chose to bestow the office upon Martok. After the war was over in late 2375, Martok 'thanked' Worf by requesting that he be named as the new Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire. Worf had lived in between the two societies for his entire life. He was responsible for the installation of the last two Chancellors and an Emperor. Furthermore, both K'Ehleyr and Jadzia's previous host, Curzon Dax, had held the position. He was the perfect choice. Before Worf could take on the position, he had to assist Martok in securing his position as Chancellor. A coup engineered by the Klingons Morjod and Gothmara destroyed the Great Hall and threw Qo'noS into chaos in early 2376. It was only when Ezri Dax brought the legendary Sword of Kahless into Martok's possession that Martok's position was solidified. Worf's first assignment as Ambassador brought him to the world of taD, Klingon for "frozen," to settle a dispute between the indigenous population, who had appealed for recognition from the Federation after overthrowing the local Klingon government, and the Empire, who wished to have taD back under their own control. With the assistance of his new attache, Giancarlo Wu, and the crew of the IKS Gorkon Worf, adapting to the needs of his new post, came up with a solution that pleased all parties and avoided bloodshed, installing a Klingon engineer from the Gorkon crew as a ceremonial emperor while granting practical autonomy to the populace. His new career was off to a good start. Following the discovery of a Tholian attack on a Klingon colony in 2268, Worf oversaw the first peace talks between the Tholian Assembly and the Klingon Empire. The Gateway Crisis and Malkus In May of 2376, the Petraw, a race claiming to be the ancient Iconians, put the region into chaos by opening all of their powerful Gateways at once. Worf, at the request of his former captain, Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise-E ssisted in the task of uniting the various factions against the Petraw. Worf was even briefly re-united with the crew of the USS Defiant during the final part of the mission. Soon after, Worf became immersed in his new ambassadorial duties, taking care of matters such as going over reports from taD, multiple drafts of a treaty between the Empire and the Tholian Assembly, and even mundane matters such as arranging for a Bolian opera house to tour the Empire. In early June, Worf was assigned to be one of the Federation's envoys to a conference at Khitomer between the major powers of the quadrant. One of his travelling companions on the voyage to Khitomer was none other than the legendary Ambassador Spock of Vulcan. During the voyage, Spock's consciousness was comandeered by the ancient tyrant Malkus. Spock managed to subdue the entire shuttle, and set course for Malkus' location on the planet Narendra III. When Spock temporarily re-gained control, he suggested a that mind-meld with Worf might further weaken Malkus' hold on him. Worf agreed. Together, the two living legends fought their way past Malkus' mind-controled servants, and were present when the Malkus Artifacts, the source of both Malkus power and consciousness, were deactivated, defeating the tyrant. During 2376, Worf was given temporary command of the Defiant-class USS Avenger, at first to protect the Ba'ku and later to stop Sela in assisting Toral. The Order of the Bat'leth A few weeks after the Malkus incident, Martok had Worf inducted in the Order of the Bat'leth, an organization founded millennia ago by Lukara, widow of Kahless, to ensure that Kahless' visions of honor were upheld in the Empire. The order had long since abandoned that idea, but Martok re-activated the Order's original purpose, believing that the Klingon Empire must be more honorable in its future dealings. Worf received his first summons from the Order when fellow initiate, Captain Klag of the IKS Gorkon, informed the Order that the Empire was going back on an honorable arrangement with the people of the world San-Tarah. Worf travelled with Martok to that distant world in order to ensure that Klingon honor was upheld. Soon after the San-Tarah incident, Worf attended the induction of the Republic of Bajor into the United Federation of Planets. Aluwna In late 2376 and early 2377, Worf was put in command of a Klingon fleet assisting Starfleet in the evacuation of worlds that were in the line of fire of the Genesis Wave, a lethal form of energy that remade planets in its wake, destroying all life that was unfortunate enough to be present when the wave hit. At the transformed planet of Aluwna, Worf and his Klingon warriors, including his son Alexander, fought off the Moss Creatures that activated the wave in order to re-form worlds to their own specifications, while struggling to restore the planet's population from a series of transporter satellites. When Worf was too busy on the planet's surface to perform his diplomatic duties, Worf delegated the task to Alexander, who performed in the position admirably. Worf would remember his son's diplomatic skill in the future. The Wardens Also in 2377 Worf was one of the many victims of the Wardens plot to take over the galaxy. While the Klingon High Council, under Warden control, prepared to go to war with the Federation, the Wardens kidnapped Worf in and effort to prevent him from defusing the situation. Fortunately the crew of the USS Incursion were at hand and promptly rescued Worf from captivity, delivering him to the Council chambers where he quickly moved to dissuade Chancellor Martok from launching the planned attack. Tezwa In 2378, Prime Minister Kinchawn of the independent world of Tezwa threatened war with the Klingon Empire. Worf was asked by Koll Azernal, the chief of staff to Federation President Min Zife, to make an appeal to Martok allowing the USS Enterprise to make a diplomatic attempt at negotiations before the Klingons attacked the less-advanced world. Martok reluctantly agreed. When Kinchawn siezed the peace delegation and attacked the Enterprise and the Klingon fleet with powerful nadion-pulse cannons that the Tezwan government had been secretly supplied with by Zife and Azernal via the Orion Syndicate, over 6,000 Klingons lost their lives. Worf was contacted shortly thereafter by Captain Picard. Picard had been ordered by the President to bring Tezwa under Federation jurisdiction and to prevent the Klingon invasion at any cost (the true origin of the cannons remaining a secret). Picard asked Worf to provide him with the command codes for the Klingon fleet, knowledge that would allow Picard to remotely disable the Klingon fleet and save the lives of billions of Tezwans without even firing a single shot. With the clandestine assistance of Commander Vasily Zeitsev of Section 31 (whom Worf believed to be an agent of Starfleet Intelligence), Worf managed to get the information he needed after attacking Klingon Councillor Kopek, anonymously blackmailing him into giving him the password necessary to acquire the command codes. Picard was successful in his attempt to bring Tezwa under Federation control and there wasn't any evidence to link Worf to the deed. However, his involvement was suspected by most on the Council and Worf made many enemies that day, including Kopek. Return to Starfleet A month after the Tezwa incident, the Federation Embassy on Qo'noS was seized by terrorists who demanded that Martok step down as Chancellor and the treaty with the Federation be terminated. The terrorist leader, a Klingon named Rov, also made the odd claim that Emperor Kahless had been replaced by a hologram. Worf eventually re-took the embassy from the terrorists. Two weeks later, Worf discovered that Rov's claim of the Emperor being replaced by a hologram was actually true. When Worf returned to Earth to get the Federation's assurance that they had nothing to do with Kahless' disappearance, he left his son Alexander with his embassy duties. After the recovery of the Emperor and the election of new Federation President Nanietta Bacco, Worf tendered his resignation as Federation Ambassador to Qo'noS. Worf had done his duty for years and decided that he wanted to return to where he had been truly fulfilled: Starfleet. Impressed with the diplomatic skills shown by his son, Worf suggested that Alexander succeed him as Ambassador. President Nanietta Bacco accepted the nomination. Upon his return to the fleet, Admiral William Ross offered Worf the position of first officer on the USS Titan , under Captain William T. Riker. Worf initially accepted the assignment and was traveling with Riker and Deanna Troi to Betazed to attend their wedding there aboard the Enterprise, (he was also serving as acting chief of security/tactical officer as Christine Vale had taken shore leave on Earth), but after the death of Commander Data in battle with Reman warlord Shinzon, Captain Picard requested Worf remain aboard the Enterprise and Worf accepted, serving as acting first officer. First officer 2380 Following Data's death, Worf and Geordi La Forge were cleaning out Data's quarters, when Data's pet cat Spot jumped into Worf's arms — Spot had selected her new owner. Worf tried to protest that he was not a cat person, but La Forge said that now he was. Following this, Spot's care fell to Commander Worf. At first the two didn't get along, but Worf soon came to see Spot as a proud warrior who sees what she wants and takes it. Worf accepted the position of temporary first officer of the Enterprise in the months following the battle with Shinzon. Worf did not feel worthy to accept the position permanently when Picard offered him the job due to his actions on Soukara in 2374, when he abandoned an important mission in order to save his wife Jadzia. When Captain Picard was transformed once again into Locutus in early 2380, Worf led the mission that rescued Picard. This and advice from ship's CMO Beverly Crusher convinced Worf to accept the promotion on a permanent basis. The promotion also increased Worf's rank from Lieutenant Commander to Commander. Worf felt an immediate attraction to the Enterprise's new Counselor, the Vulcan T'Lana, when she first reported for duty. Despite T'Lana's initial dislike of the Klingon, the two seemed to be in the beginnings of a romantic relationship. Worf was instrumental in saving our Universe from the beings know as 'Them', his experiences with a quantum fissure in the past allowing him to disrupt their initial 'assault' on the universe. Any possibility of a relationship between Worf and T'Lana ended when, during the disabled Borg cube's attempts to attack Earth, T'Lana participated in a mutiny against Picard when, on the suggestion of Spock, he decided to attempt to activate the dormant planet killer rather than return to Earth to engage the cube. Despite the success of the mission to activate the machine, T'Lana nevertheless insisted that Picard's success did not negate the fact that they were right and he was wrong, and she requested a transfer which Picard ultimately granted. 2381 =The Borg Invasion = Although Worf's relationship with Captain Picard grew over their service together on the Enterprise-E, Worf grew concerned with his Captain's actions as he became increasingly convinced that the renewed conflict with the Borg would end up in an all-out war of attrition. The Enterprise was the only vessel equipped with transphasic torpedoes, and thus saw considerable conflict against Borg cubes. After tracing the source of the incursions to the Azure Nebula, the Enterprise ended up in a trap and was forced to send out a distress call. After the responded to the Enterprise's signal, the two captains and first officers met; Sam Bowers boasted that they had the finest crew in Starfleet, a statement which Worf bristled at, and Bowers amended to exclude present company. After Captain Ezri Dax briefed them on their experience with the subspace tunnels, Captain Picard ordered the nebula mined until they could determine a way to collapse the tunnels. Worf, Dax, and several of the other Enterprise senior officers were against collapsing the tunnels, considering them useful exploratory tools. After dismissing the Aventine command officers, Picard questioned Worf on the status of their security officers; although they had not been tested in combat, Worf was confident in their abilities under the training of Jasminder Choudhury. The presence of the Aventine allowed Captain Dax to finally speak with Worf; the two had not done so since prior to her ascension to commanding officer, and Dax felt that he might harbor resentment due to his actions on Soukara. However, Worf assured Ezri that he had accepted his actions then and continued to do so; additionally, her successes honored Jazdia's memories. After making peace with Dax, Worf began to accept the growing relationship between himself and security chief Choudhury, becoming physically intimate with her. After one session left them in sickbay, Doctor Beverly Crusher agreed to discretion. After it was discovered that the subspace tunnels could not be mined or collapsed, the two ships were ordered to scout the tunnels and take the fight to Borg space. Due to its advanced technology and less damaged state, the Aventine was the first to begin exploring; after the Enterprise was sufficiently repaired, Worf expressed eagerness to begin exploring rather than sitting back. An allied fleet of reinforcements arrived at the nebula after Picard's request, allowing both vessels to journey through one of the tunnels together, hoping to make a quicker return venture; the terminus placed them near the Carina Arm near the median of the Delta and Gamma Quadrants where they were engaged by a Hirogen hunting group. Both the Aventine and Enterprise were boarded, and Picard and Worf both refused to leave the bridge. Worf's presence allowed him to fight the Alpha Hirogen in hand to hand combat and defeat him, deactivating the energy dampener device before the two returned to the Azure Nebula to find the fleet nearly destroyed. Worf conferred with Aneta Šmrhová upon their return, reporting that there were 'seven thousand Borg cubes deployed into Federation, Klingon, and Romulan territory'. Making contact with the Aventine, Picard ordered Worf to match their course and heading, but their plan of action was interrupted by the appearance of the Titan, under command of old shipmate William T. Riker, and aboard which was Captain Erika Hernandez. Riker came on board to meet with Captains Picard and Dax. Upon arriving, he joked with Worf, asking him how he was 'liking my old job'. Worf replied 'Too much paperwork'. The three ships came up with a plan, with the Aventine to attack a Borg scout vessel, kill all drones using kinetic munitions, and connect Hernandez to the Collective. Picard opposed the plan, but Worf led one of the Enterprise's of the strike teams aboard the Aventine, ''holding 'In one hand he held his bat’leth, in the other his mek’leth' and requesting of Dax to join the assault. Dax dressed him down, asking if Picard even knew he was on the ''Aventine. Worf responded 'When it comes to fighting the Borg, I am one of the most experienced tacticians in Starfleet. Even if the captain does not approve of your plan, he wants you to have the best possible chance of success.' Picard had in fact sent Worf, although he agreed with Dax's plan, to talk her out of it. Dax replies, 'In the end, it’ll all come down to one simple fact: This is my command; I call the shots here. Starfleet protocol demands that I show Captain Picard deference because of his seniority, but if push comes to shove, he doesn’t outrank me, Worf. I’m a captain, the same rank as him. This is my ship, and I am taking her, and her crew, into battle. And that’s final.' Although Worf argued he would be proud to serve under her, she replied that the Enterprise ''needed him more. Expecting perhaps not to see one another again, Worf wished her 'Then I wish you success and glory in the battle to come. Qapla’, Ezri, daughter of Yanas, House of Martok' and she to him 'Qapla’, Worf, son of Mogh' before parting. He returned to the ''Enterprise and, although struck by Picard's growing pessimism, attempted to console the Captain of the potential success of Dax's plan. 'A lesson I learned while I was married to Jadzia remains just as true today about Ezri: She is a Dax. Sometimes they do not think—they just do.' During this time Worf became very close to Lieutenant Choudhury. When Deneva was attacked and destroyed by the Borg, he immediately reached out to her. Her home destroyed, she acknowledged her family was dead and asked of him: '"I just can’t believe it, Worf. Everything I ever called home is gone.” She looked up at him with tearstained eyes. “Do you have any idea what that’s like? To have your whole world blown away? Your whole family taken from you?”', which recalled to Worf 'Memories of fire and fear on Khitomer. Bodies and blood.' He replied, “I do.” In response to the invasion, Starfleet Command and the President approved the widespread use of transphasic torpedoes against the invaders. The Enterprise ''watched the battles from a remove, with Picard, Worf and the senior staff on the bridge. 'Worf stepped forward to stand on Picard’s right side. Out of the corner of his eye, Picard saw that his first officer was emulating his stance, in a show of solidarity and dignity. It was to Worf’s credit, Picard thought, that he saw no need to sully the moment with words, and Picard showed Worf the same stoic courtesy in return.'. The success of the weapons was short-lived, and the Borg advanced on. When the Borg were thirty minutes from Earth and Mars, Worf asked Picard what he thought of Admiral Jellico's latest orders - for the survivors of the Federation to flee. As they were still in the Azure Nebula, fixing the Enterprise, which was the centre of the Borg's radial push into Federation, Klingon and Romulan space, they could not. So the choice was to attack. Finally accepting the plan of Captain Hernandez, Picard had the ''Enterprise ''turned into the source of their 'leap of faith' to disrupt the Collective by summoning the Caelier with the Omega Particle. When they activated their signal, the Borg Queen ordered all drones to go to the source of the signal, the ''Enterprise in the Nebula. This also attracted the Caeliar and they responded - once the entire Borg fleet arrived - by subverting the Collective, freeing the drones, destroying the Queen - the debased consciousness of a Caeliar - and offering the choice of elevating the drones to become part of their Gestalt. In doing this, all former drones broke down - including Picard. Worf, and Riker who was on the ship, immediately moved to shelter the captain from the bridge crew. Worf summoned Beverly to the bridge and seeing the dissipation of the Borg fleet, cancelled the red alert and the klaxon of the Apocalypse. =After the Invasion - Preserving the Peace = After the invasion, with the ship in drydock and the crew given leave, in late February, Worf accompanied Choudhary to Deneva soon after. “Thank you for coming with me.” “I am honored…and moved…that you invited me.”They went to the location of her family home, dug a hole in the ground and planted a 'twig' where once her father had planted a tree. 'By the time Jasminder had finished, tears were flowing from her eyes, but she herself was quiet. She took a few backward steps, setting herself at a remove to survey her handiwork. Worf stood beside her and said nothing. Across the blood-hallowed ground, the wind whispered its benedictions. Jasminder wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand, without once taking her eyes off the tree. “It’s so…” Grief robbed her of words. He reached out and rested his arm across her shoulders. She huddled beside him, under his embrace, and then she started over. “It’s so tiny.” With a firm yet gentle clasp of her shoulder, he pulled her close and said, “It is a beginning.”' ( |Lost Souls}}) Returning from the trip the two made love, but she argued that it was an act of grief and not her normal self. Still he offered to help her try to find her family and to move on. Worf welcomed the Captain back after ha had taken a break, arranging his meeting with the senior staff. The ship was not ready to leave drydock and, with losses suffered in the Delta Quadrant and amongst the teams sent to the Borg scout ship, was understaffed by thirty crew. Once the ship was out of drydock, Worf checked on the mental fitness of the crew and grew concerned that Choudhury had not seen Councillor Hegol or any other counsellor. Worf also discovered about certain evacuation protocols issued by the Denevan government, asking LaForge for help. Although he teased his friend, when LaForge teased him about Choudhury, Worf got upset and realised how little well he was coping. In response Worf confided he and Choudhury had been 'physically intimate' but that Choudhury had 'felt it had been a mistake'. Worf then attempted to rationalise his response, saying he finally understood Jadzia was gone, that Ezri was a different person just as B4 was not Data even if a pease of the former was in the latter. Speaking of Choudhury Worf noted both that she was 'a very tranquil, peaceable, nurturing human woman. Klingons are rarely any of these things—particularly not in our most primal behaviors' yet that she 'is a fascinating woman. Brilliant, insightful, selfless. I do not believe I have ever enjoyed the simple companionship of another person so much.' In an attempt to counsel her, he eventually went to her and convinced her that though her parents were dead, they had died for good reasons - offering others a chance to escape - and that she too could continue to positively contribute to society even in their death. This helped restore the balance of their friendship, although no longer intimate, increasingly close. Later the Captain and Worf were disturbed to realise Alpha Centauri, one of the five founding worlds, had descended into riot in response to the Borg devastation and the refugees crisscrossing the Federation. The two convinced Governor Barille that the Federation had not abandoned them, and later helped form a refuge colony on Pacifica. In response to overwhelmed worlds, Picard and Worf ultimately convinved the Denevan refugees to form a colony on Ingraham B so as to relieve the other systems ( ) Path to the 25th century In 2385, Worf began a relationship with Grilka after leaving Starfleet and returning to the Klingon homeworld. The next year, he married Grilka. In 2387, Worf accepted a provisional commission in the Klingon Defense Force, and was eventually granted the rank of general. He led a task force to stop Nero's quest for vengeance following the destruction of Romulus. The task force was quickly overwhelmed and Nero demanded that Worf deliver himself as a captive. Worf agreed, but uses the surrender as cover to lead an EVA mission onto Nero's vessel. The Klingons met with initial success, while Worf made his way to the command center to find Nero. Worf rejected Nero's attempts to persuade him, and was impaled by the vessel's Borg-enhanced mechanisms. Alive but only tenuously, Worf was beamed to the Enterprise as part of a ploy to lower the Starfleet vessel's shields, and was immediately transported to sickbay. It took some time for Worf to fully recover from the wounds received onboard the Narada. On stardate 65548.43, Grilka gave birth to Worf's second child, a boy named K'Dhan. Sometime prior to 2401, Worf again became a Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire. In that year, he was among a number of retired and current Starfleet officers who urged the Federation Council to reconsider their position on the Klingon-Gorn War. These veterans argued that the UFP should join the Klingons in fighting the Undine, but the Council was not swayed. After the session closed, Worf resigned his position and returned to Qo'noS for the final time, saying that he could no longer serve a regime who would willingly endanger its people and that he must follow the path of honor. In 2409, Worf was often found in the First City, seeing to the business of the House of Martok and assisting young warriors. Later, he traveled to New Romulus to act as a liaison between Klingon and Federation forces assisting the Romulan Republic with the activation of an Iconian gateway discovered there. In 2410, after the defeat of an Undine planet killer over Qo'noS by a joint Federation/Klingon/Romulan fleet, Worf was present for the signing of the armistice that ended the Federation-Klingon War of 2405-2410. Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline created when the was accidentally sent through a temporal rift from 2344 to 2366, the Federation had been at war with the Klingon Empire for almost 20 years as the Enterprise-C's disappearance resulted in the destruction of the Klingon colony Narendra III. In this timeline, Worf was not a member of the Enterprise crew. The positions of tactical officer and security chief were held by Lieutenant Tasha Yar in 2366. In an anti-time future experienced by Jean-Luc Picard, Worf was the governor of the H'atoria colony in 2395. He held great antipathy for Admiral William T. Riker in that timeline, stemming from the death of Deanna Troi in 2375. In another alternate timeline, Worf was serving as Chancellor of the Klingon Empire in 2402. In another alternate timeline in which Captain Sisko became trapped in a subspace field in 2372, Worf was an influential member of the Klingon High Council in 2422. In another alternate timeline created by the being sent back in time to the 22nd century, the ship's crew, including Worf, settled on Gaia IV. He and Jadzia eventually married and had several children. By 2373, they had numerous descendants, including Yedrin Dax, Brota and Lisa. In another alternate timeline, Worf was murdered in the Klingon High Council chamber in 2410 in front of his son Alexander Rozhenko. In another alternate timeline in which Doctor Noonien Soong's dream of widespread acceptance of artificial life in the form of Soong-type androids was realised, Worf transferred from the Enterprise-D to Deep Space 9 in 2372. Alternate realities While returning from a bat'leth tournament on Forcas III in 2370, Worf's shuttle, the Curie, encountered a quantum fissure and its warp engines caused a rupture in the barrier which separates one quantum reality from another. Consequently, Worf began switching places with his counterparts in different alternate realities. In one of these realities, Worf only achieved ninth place in the bat'leth competition while, in another, he was unable to attend and his younger brother Kurn participated in his stead. In two realities, Worf was married to Deanna Troi. In one of these, they had two young children, Eric-Christopher Rozhenko (born 2367) and Shannara Rozhenko (born 2368), while his son Alexander Rozhenko had never been born. In the latter reality, he was a commander and the first officer of the , which was under the command of Captain William T. Riker as Jean-Luc Picard had been killed during the Borg Incursion of 2366-2367. In another reality in which the Borg Collective had succeeded in conquering the Federation and much of the Alpha Quadrant by 2370, the Enterprise, under Riker's command, was one of the last surviving ships. Along with Riker, Worf was one of its few remaining crewmembers. After it became one of the approximately 285,000 different Enterprise''s to be sent to the same reality, Worf was killed when the Borg-infested ''Enterprise was accidentally destroyed by the Enterprise indigenous to that reality. In another reality, Worf was the Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire in 2380. By this time, he and Deanna were married and lived on Qo'noS. In another reality, Worf was a general in the Klingon Defense Force. Prior to 2380, he had captured the United Earth Space Probe Agency vessel Enterprise for the Klingon Empire and renamed it the . He executed the entire crew with the exception of Captain Picard, who became a slave and was kept in shackles on the ship's bridge. After the Qu' arrived in the primary universe, he opened fire on the Enterprise indigenous to that reality. In another reality, Worf was the captain of the [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] in 2380. He referred to himself as "Worf Rozhenko" and spoke an ancient Klingon dialect. In the alternate reality created by Nero and a future in which Q brought the a hundred years into the future, Worf was Chancellor of the Klingon colony of Earth in the 24th century. Worf was then introduced to Captain . However, Worf was then killed by his brother Kurn and his guards, who revealed themeselves to Changeling infiltrators. Interests One of Worf's interests/hobbies was poetry reading. Another interest of the Klingon's was Parisi Squares. His other interests included the Mok'bara martial arts, Klingon opera (his favorite singer being traditionalist Barak'karan), culture and mythology and building models of Klingon sailing-ships. Worf liked to command in the Battle of Tong Vey holographic program. Worf's service record Category:Klingons Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:Klingon military personnel Category:USS Defiant (NX-74205) personnel Category:USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II) personnel